Stuck in the elevator
by sweetytweety8
Summary: Castle and Beckett get stuck in the elevator. As usual Castle starts with his wild theories and Beckett gets irritated. I hope you have lots of fun reading it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Castle and Beckett get stuck in the elevator. As usual Castle starts with his wild theories and Beckett gets irritated. I hope you have lots of fun reading it. Write your thoughts about it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Castle**

 **Stuck in the elevator**

Kate and Castle entered in the elevator. They were all alone, silently waiting to arrive in the precinct. Suddenly the elevator stopped and then all the lights went out.

"What happened?" Castle asked, frightened as he instinctively looked around but couldn't see anything in the dark.

"The elevator got stuck," Kate stated the obvious.

"Oh my God! What are we going to do?" Castle asked, getting panicked.

"Calm down, Castle. No need to panic." She tried to calm him a little, knowing him well enough. He usually gets frightened pretty easily.

"Beckett, did you do this? Is this some kind of a sick plan to frighten me?" He asked, his voice a bit uneven from fright and a little irritation.

"Seriously, Castle?! You think I did this to us?" She asked as she got a bit annoyed by his ridiculous statement. "That's the first thing that crossed your mind?" She exclaimed, giving him a dirty look even though he couldn't see it. She just couldn't believe his suggestion. Just like all of his theories, his suggestion was stupid and ridiculous. "And what's the master plan then?"

"To mock me and make fun of me?" He suggested hesitantly, frightened that his answer would piss her off.

"Yeah! Be stuck in the elevator with you! That's my brilliant idea!" she declared loudly. She was getting more and more irritated by his words. He wasn't making it any better, too. "Seriously? Why do you think I would punish myself like that? I am not that masochistic, Castle. No offense."

"If you didn't do this then who? Oh, I know!" he exclaimed and she knew that exclamation pretty well. He was going to theorize. "Perhaps a serial killer or some sick maniac did this to us."

"A serial killer in the precinct?" She asked skeptically. "A maniac that hid himself in a place filled with cops?" She said, trying to make him realize how ridiculous his idea sounded.

"A serial killer who seeks vengeance. No! An escape prisoner who came down to seek justice," he started speculating.

"Castle, that's ridiculous!" She said to him but he didn't seem to listen to her.

He was in that mode where he could speculate and never get tired of it. He just speculated to drive her crazy, she knew that for sure. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. She was stuck with Castle after all. She knew him very well so she knew that he could go on and on, blabbering about it even for days. She just hoped that someone would get her out of the elevator real soon.

"The killer had stopped the elevator and would just leave us die here. We could be here for hours, Beckett. Even days. We will die starving. No, actually, we'll die from thirst because we can't do without water for very long time."

"Castle, Seriously?" She asked, irritated by his annoying speculation. She wished he would just shut up. "Are you done?" She asked, hoping he would understand what she was implying with that question.

"Ooh, no. I've got another one," he stated excitedly, thinking about another good theory. "I think that the elevator has been obsessed." He declared with a certain conviction, determined to think of any possible theory, even the wild ones.

"Obsessed?" Beckett asked, skeptically. "By what?"

"Not by what, Beckett. By whom," he Clearfield for her. "By a person. A dead person, actually. A ghost or some kind of evil creature who wants to kill us."

"You mean beside me?!" she mocked.

"Now it's not the time for jokes, Beckett. We are so gonna die here." he stated, feeling panicked by being in a pitch dark in that small space of the elevator.

"Calm down, Castle. We are not gonna die," she tried to calm him one more tine even though she was getting more and more irritated by his behavior. "I am sure there's some reasonable explanation behind all this."

"Yeah. This elevator has an evil soul!"

"I said reasonable, Castle" she reminded him.

"And what's your theory then, Detective Beckett? Enlighten me, please."

"Most likely there's a blackout. So calm down because no one is going to kill us. Besides, I have my gun with me so don't worry about it."

"You can't kill a ghost with a gun, Beckett. And what if the ghost is doing this not to kill us because that obviously is impossible? What if the ghost wants just to frighten us?"

"This could be anything," she stated, ignoring his ridiculous comment. "The power could be out. The elevator could be broken. After all, it's an old elevator, Castle."

"It's a ghost, I am telling you."

"It's anything but that," she declared with certainty.

"Okay, whatever it is, you need to fix it."

"Fix it? Do I look like an elevator fixer? You fix it yourself, Castle."

"You are the detective here, you should think of a plan to get us out. Do your gumshoe and detect, Detective. Just find a way to get us out of here."

"I detect nothing. It's pitch black in here, Castle!" she complained, stating the obvious once again. "And besides, if there's a blackout we will need a light. Do you have your cell phone?"

"Yes. It's in my jacket," he answered calmly.

"Oh my God, Castle, you have a cell phone!" she exclaimed excitedly, thinking they might be saved after all. "Get it out and try calling someone. You might get a signal here. You have to try."

"Oh, no, no" he stated as she obviously misunderstood him. "I meant I have a cell phone but it's in the precinct. It's in the left pocket of my jacket."

"Great! And I left my cell phone on my desk! Uuh!"

"Well, at least your coat is here. You're wearing a coat, right? So don't you have a flashlight in there or something else that might help us?"

"Yes. Of course I do have something. Many things, actually. Let me just get my night goggles and my binoculars out of my pocket first," she answered sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm isn't helping," he noted, disappointed.

"Yeah, but your wild theories were a life-saver!"

"Hey! Why are you so cranky, Beckett? I could see the way you leer at me. Well, technically, I can't see it but I can hear your tone and feel your stare... It's not my fault that we are stuck in here," he justified himself.

"Castle, need I remind you that you were the one who insisted on going up with the elevator? You said you don't wanna climb the stairs all the way up to the precinct," she blamed. "I am too tired," she imitated his voice, "you said."

"Okay. Maybe I have just a tiny part in this but I didn't do this to us on purpose. I am sorry but if I knew that this would happen, I wouldn't have minded a few stairs. But it's not my fault."

"It's not my fault, too, Castle. So would you stop whining about it? Do you see me blaming you for this accident?" she accused him, getting frustrated with the whole situation. "Nope. I haven't said a thing."

"Yeah, but I can detect the irritation even from over here," he answered back.

"Whatever!" She said , crossing her arms. Usually when she was filled up with frustration, she would start going up and down but the space was tiny so she couldn't move even a little bit. And plus, it was dark so she just stayed put.

After a few minutes of blissful silence, Castle broke it. "I think we should do something, Beckett. We have to try and do something about it. We can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"And what's your brilliant idea, Castle? What do you suggest? I am all ears."

"I think we should press the call button and try to find some help."

"Well, if there's no power we can't do that. No one will hear us anyway." She stated the obvious, thinking that the plan was thin.

"We have to try," he said determined, moving his hands in the air, trying to find the buttons. He was searching for the buttons in the pitch black so it was really hard for him. But as he reached out he felt he hit something so he started pressing all the buttons he could reach until he heard Beckett's exclamation.

"Castle! What the hell?!"

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: This chapter's a little longer but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. So here's the continue:**

 **Part II**

 _"I think we should press the call button and try to find some help."_

 _"Well, if there's no power we can't do that. No one will hear us anyway." She stated the obvious, thinking that the plan was thin._

 _"We have to try," he said determined, moving his hands in the air, trying to find the buttons. He was searching for the buttons in the pitch black so it was really hard for him. But as he reached out he felt he hit something so he started pressing all the buttons he could reach until he heard Beckett's exclamation._

 _"Castle! What the hell?!"_

Kate gasped out the minute she felt his hand on her body. He was roaming his hand on her body as he was searching for something.

"What are you doing, Castle?".

"I am trying to press all the buttons," he explained.

"These are my coat buttons, Castle. You're touching me, not the buttons on the elevator," she informed him and grabbed his hand, pulling it away from her coat.

"Oh," he responded and smirked. Then he tried searching for the buttons with his other hand in the opposite direction since she was still holding him. Once he found them he tried to press them all.

"I did it," he exclaimed, pressing any button that he could find in the dark. "Help! Somebody help us! We need some help!" he started yelling, pounding at the door.

"Castle, I don't think anyone's gonna hear you," she noted, hoping he would stop banging at the door and yelling.

"Okay, I give up." He said finally, sighting with frustration.

"It was about time," she said, relieved, enjoying the silence.

"I really appreciate it, Kate." Castle said after a long pause.

"You appreciate what, Castle?" She couldn't understand what he was talking about. She hadn't done anything.

"Your efforts to calm me down. It's really soothing that you are being so nice to me because I am kind of scared for real," he informed her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you are holding my hand and that's very kind of you." He noted, grasping her hand tighter in his with appreciation.

"Oh," was all she managed to say. She didn't realize that she was still holding his hand in hers. "Would you just grow up, Castle!?" She exclaimed, letting go of his hand like it was contagious. She didn't say anything more.

"Kate," he said, breaking the long silence. "How long do you think we've been here?"

"A decade?" she murmured under her breath. "I don't know, Castle. A few minutes, I suppose. Why?"

"Because soon we are gonna run out of fresh air. Then we are gonna suffocate to death. I already feel dizzy and I find it hard to breathe."

"Don't worry, Castle, I know mouth-to-mouth resuscitation," she informed him, smirking. She wished her joke would lighten up the mood a bit.

"Help, Kate. I am choking. Help me," he started shouting suddenly, searching for her in the dark.

"There would be choking when I start chocking you, Castle." She said, not a bit impressed by his joke. Once again he went too far with her own joke. "And I'll choke you with my bare hands if you don't stop!" She threatened him.

"Bare hands? Oooh, I like that. What else would be bare?"

"Would you just knock it off and get serious?"

"Okay, I am talking serious now. I think that there's someone in here," he stated, pretty convincingly at that.

"What?!"

"What if we are not alone, Kate? Don't you feel it, too?"

"You are being ridiculous, Castle. You saw that we were all alone when we got in the elevator."

"I mean what if there's someone we can't see? Someone who stopped the lights and the elevator as well? Someone invisible. The invisible man!"

"The invisible man?!" She repeated skeptically in a mocking demeanor.

"Shh," he shushed her. "Do you hear that? Someone's breathing."

"I don't hear anything beside your heavy breathing, Castle" she stated, listening intently but she didn't hear anything. It was just another one of Castle's crazy theories. He was just making stuff up as usual. "There is no one else here, Castle. I assure you. You are just being ridiculous and pa-aahh-" she shouted suddenly, gasping out from surprise.

"What? Did the invisible man goose you?" he asked, acting all innocent.

"Castle, I know it was you!" She answered angrily.

"I didn't do it, Kate. I bet it was the invisible man."

"Okay, Castle. If the invisible man," she made an air quotes that he couldn't see, "goose me again I'll break his fingers. How about that? Do you think that the invisible man would mind it?"

"Let's hope we won't find out..." he muttered under his breath and smirked.

"Would you just stay put and don't do anything stupid? Can't you do that just for a few minutes?" She asked him.

"We can't just sit here and wait, Kate. We should do something about it."

"Yeah, we should wait for help. Or for the power to come again. That's our best option."

You know what we should do? I got it, I got it, I got it! We should lay on the ground," he stated confidently as he knew everything.

"What?"

"When I thought that I was cursed and got stuck in the elevator is what I did. I think that's the safest thing to do. What if the elevator suddenly starts falling down?"

"I am not going to lay on the ground, Castle." She refused do to anything that he wanted her to do. She knew it was just another stupid idea of his.

"We must do it," he insisted.

"I am not doing it," she declared, crossing her arms in defense.

"You have to do it," he declared, determined to convince her. "Come on, Kate. Please, just lay on the ground."

"I will not!" she repeated, once again refusing to obey his request.

"But you should. Listen to me, Kate. I read this somewhere."

"Where?" She asked skeptically, quirking her eyebrow questionably. "In one of your books, Castle? You probably made that up."

"No, Kate. It's a fact," he reassured her.

"Fiction," she blamed, shaking her head.

"Fact. And I know it for sure," he repeated convincingly.

"If I lay on the ground, would you just shut your mouth?"

"It's for the best," he continued saying, not listening to her protests or anything she said. "It's the safest thing to do when..."

"Okay. Okay!" she agreed, interrupting his blabbering. Then she cautiously pushed herself against the wall and slowly started sliding herself down, sitting on the ground. Then she did as he said and lied down on the ground. Suddenly she felt someone's weight on her. It hit her like a thunder and she gasped out. "Castle, what the hell? What did you do?" She asked when she felt him on top of her.

"Kate, is that you?" he asked, touching her face to make sure that it was her.

"Noo! It's the invisible man!" She exclaimed, exasperated from his stupid jokes. "Castle, I know you did this on purpose."

"No, I most certainly did not."

"You planned this," she blamed.

"No, I did not!" he repeated with a more angry tone.

"Yes, you did!" she said, getting more angry with him with every passed second.

"No, I didn't!" He started nitpicking.

"Yes you did!"

"I didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't"

"Did!"

"Didn't"

"Would you just get off me?" She exclaimed, exasperated. She was angry that he was denying it when it was kind of obvious that he did it on purpose.

"Is that your gun or are you just excited to see me?" He asked and laughed at his own joke.

"Oh, geez, Castle! What are you doing? You're tickling me!" She said as she felt he was moving, and she squirmed under him, trying to push him away.

"I am trying to get up. Would you just stop moving and shoving me, Kate?" He asked her to stay still.

"Try harder! Just get off me!" She exclaimed, shoving him in the ribs or whatever she could reach in the dark.

"I am trying. I am trying," he explained, lingering there on top of her. She could tell that he was just stalling on purpose.

"Get off me or else, I'll kick you!" She threatened him.

"Easy choice," he stated and quickly moved away from her, lying next to her.

"Uugh! I can't believe that I am stuck with you! Just my luck! Seriously? What did I do so wrong to earn this?!" she started murmuring, complaining about the whole situation. "I could have been stuck with... uhm-"

"Ooh, that's a great idea for a game," he exclaimed, interrupting her thought. "Sounds like fun. Who would you rather be with stuck in an elevator. I'd rather be stuck with some famous author like Steven King... Oooh, no, no. I got it. I got it. I'd rather get stuck with some famous model. Some angel of Victoria Secret. That would be cool."

"Seriously? A Victoria Secret's model?"

"No, no. Forget it. I know exactly whom I'd rather be stuck with," he said and made a small pause, turning his head to look her way even though he couldn't see her. "I'd rather be with Katherine Beckett. Stuck in an elevator or anywhere else."

"Oh, Castle, that's so sweet," she said and turned her head toward him as well, smiling. "And yet it's not mutual," she joked, smirking.

"I mean it, Kate." He said and got all serious.

"Castle, what are you doing now?" She quickly asked since she felt his hand roaming over her body. She didn't know what he was aiming for.

"I am looking for your arm. I wanted to hold your hand 'cause I thought it would be nice. Well, I mean I am not looking 'cause you know, I can't see anything. I am searching for it."

"Well, that's not my arm, Castle." She informed him. "And you're not even close," she informed him, biting her lower lip.

She couldn't believe he was doing it again. He was touching her on an inappropriate place. He could always make up some reason to touch her. She wondered if he really couldn't see in the dark or was doing it on purpose under false pretext. Knowing him well enough she could bet it was the second option. She knew his inappropriate jokes but usually he was more subtle than that.

"Then I'd better stop touching and looking for it," he said under his breath, biting his lip.

"Yeah," she agreed, blushing. She didn't know whether it was because his hand was just way too warm when he touched her thigh or because his touch could set her on fire, but it was definitely getting hotter in the elevator. Maybe he felt that, too.

"Kate, did you feel that?" He asked as if had read her mind.

"What?" She asked, not sure what he was talking about. Perhaps he didn't think for the same thing at the same time. And plus, she hadn't felt anything. Not a single touch. Or he was talking about some feeling that he had. But that was not the time for talking about feelings. Though they were stuck in the elevator and were all alone, she was anxious way too much to think about such things. Or maybe he felt that it was getting hotter, too. Perhaps she wasn't the only one.

"We're moving! I think we are moving, Kate," Castle said, getting panicked once again. And Kate - she couldn't really tell. Her head was spinning the second Castle touched her so she couldn't feel anything else.

"But the lights are still out," she pointed out, trying to think clearly though it was really tough. "We can't be moving, Castle."

"Don't you worry, Kate. I'll save you!" He said, moving closer to her, holding her tightly.

"Castle, what the hell are you doing? Let me go!" Kate shouted, surprised by his actions, trying to pull herself away from him.

"No, Kate. You'll land on me and you'll survive," he said, rolling on top of her, then trying to roll them around again. "You'll be save. You're not gonna die!"

"Castle! Geez! Just let me go! No one's gonna die." She was screaming at him, pushing him off but he was holding her tightly.

"Hold still, Kate." He hugged her more tightly, not letting go.

"Ooh, Castle!" she gasped out, fighting him off. "Get off me!" she insisted and rolled them around, getting on top, trying to pull away from his tight grasp.

"I always knew you like being on top," he stated smugly, laughing.

"No, Castle! Put me down! Just let go of me!" She begged and they rolled around again but he didn't let go.

"Uuh, Kate, don't poke me like that!"

"Castle, just pick a side!" She said, exasperated from all the rolling back and forth around the elevator.

"I thought you'd never ask," he stated smugly, making her words sound dirty.

"Geez, Castle! Just stand still!" Kate closed her eyes, though she couldn't see anything since the elevator was dark anyway and tried to push him off.

"Kate!" he rolled them once again, hitting the wall.

"Uuhg! Castle!" She fought back, rolling them around in the opposite direction. While she was poking Castle, grunting, exhausted from their fight, she heard a noise and she noticed that somehow it became lighter.

"Kate! Kate, did you hear something?" Castle said, looking around.

"What?" Kate asked, wondering why he got immobile so suddenly. She thought she heard people's voices, too so she quickly opened her eyes and spotted that the door was open. She was trying to look at the door but Castle was blocking the view with his body and mostly with his head.

"Castle?!" She heard somebody exclaim his name. She knew that voice very well. It was Ryan's.

"Beckett?!" Espo exclaimed, and they both started at them.

From all of Castle's yelling and her own protests she hadn't heard a ding or a dong or any other sound that might suggest the elevator was moving or when the hell it had stopped. She froze on the spot from shock and horror. She had only one thought in her mind - she was going to kill Castle.

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the last part:**

 **Part III**

 _"Kate! Kate, did you hear something?" Castle said, looking around._

 _"What?" Kate asked, wondering why he got immobile so suddenly. She thought she heard people's voices, too so she quickly opened her eyes and spotted that the door was open. She was trying to look at the door but Castle was blocking the view with his body and mostly with his head._

 _"Castle?!" She heard somebody exclaim his name. She knew that voice very well. It was Ryan's._

 _"Beckett?!" Espo exclaimed, and they both started at them._

 _From all of Castle's yelling and her own protests she hadn't heard a ding or a dong or any other sound that might suggest the elevator was moving or when the hell it had stopped. She froze on the spot from shock and horror. She had only one thought in her mind - she was going to kill Castle._

Kate got horrified the minute she saw that the door was open. She poked Castle to get him out of his immobile state of horror and he got up as quick as a light, offering her a hand. She didn't took his hand though, she rose all by herself, trying to gain some dignity. After all, it was Castle's fault and that very second she just wanted to kill him. She saw that everybody in the precinct had gathered up in front of the elevator and all were watching them intently, Ryan and Espo included. And the position she was just a second ago was most certainly an awkward one and so she really hoped no one had seen her. And yet her hopes died the minute she realized how many people were staring at her and Castle.

She tried to straighten her hair a little bit and then she slowly got out of the elevator, remaining calm. "The elevator got stuck," she informed them with a poker face. Castle was following her. It was his fault that her hair was a mess from all the rolling. And mostly, that they got everyone's attention. She hated him so much at that very moment. But she just had to remain calm, pretend nothing extraordinary was happening.

"Hey, what happened?" Ryan asked he and Espo looked at them, intrigued by the peculiar situation.

From all the times that Castle was blabbering about anything he could think of, he had chosen to keep his mouth shut at that very same moment. One very awkward moment, at that. He was unbelievable.

"The lights went out and then the elevator got stuck. Somebody should fix it." Beckett explained calmly like nothing else had happened.

"It looked like Castle was already fixing it," Ryan said, mockingly.

"Yeah, he was fixing the elevator along with other stuff," Espo added. Beckett was so irritated by the way he pronounced the word stuff in the end of his sentence like was implying something. He just couldn't make the innuendo more obvious. They both laughed at the stupid joke. She looked at Castle, hoping for some support but he was smirking as well.

"Shut up," Beckett said, giving them a warning look.

"Come on, bro. Details." Espo asked, looking at Castle.

Seeing Beckett's dirty look, Castle decided it was for the best not to tug the tiger's tail so he simply said, "There's nothing to tell."

Beckett walked away happy that Castle didn't start with his usual blabbering, explaining the situation to Ryan and Espo. Instead he quickly started following her. But then he turned his way at Ryan and Espo, mouthing "I'll tell you later" at them. He was walking away, looking at them both until he hit something or someone. As he turned around again he saw that it was Beckett. And she didn't look very happy because she was standing with crossed arms and was giving him one of her death glares. So he was in a trouble.

"What?" He asked, shrugging his shoulder innocently.

"I am not talking to you!" She declared, turning away and started pacing through the precinct.

"Why? I was just trying to help you!"

"You were trying to help me?!" She stopped and turned abruptly, shouting at him but seeing that the others were looking at them she lowered her voice. "You were trying to help me!? Castle, you embarrassed me in front of the whole precinct!"

"I am sorry for trying to save your life."

"Save my life!? Save my life from what, Castle? An invisible threat? From some made-up ghost? Or perhaps invisible bullets? No, I know! From a moving elevator! You're right. That cruel elevator could have killed me if it wasn't for you! Richard Castle - the Savior."

"The elevator started moving and I just panicked. I reacted all by instinct, Kate. I was just trying to help you. You can't really blame me for that." He started justifying himself in front of her.

"Since when you turned into Superman, Castle? Hm?" She asked, getting angry and started mocking him. "Richard Castle, the Superhero! Saving people from non-existent threats. Superhero by day, writer by night."

"Ooh, that sounds cool! A great idea for a book," he noted and started thinking about it.

"Castle," she interrupted him, trying to make him stop.

"A writer with superpowers that work during the day," he started explaining her his brand new idea. Well, it was actually hers but she could get a writer's credit.

"Yeah," she said skeptically. "If you can call this superpowers."

"Well, I have other superpowers that work at night... if you know what I mean." He said, making an innuendo, and winked at her.

"Castle, focus." She reminded him.

"I might add that they are very powerful, you know..."

"Castle!" She said in a high-pitched voice, exasperated.

"Ooh, that bring some memories," he declared, smiling. "From the elevator," he added more quietly.

"Yeah, the elevator!" she reminded herself. She was just about to scold him about that whole situation before he interrupted her with his stupid ideas. "I can't believe you, Castle! Now thanks to you everybody must think that we... Ugh, God knows what they think we were doing there."

"They probably think that we were having s-"

"Don't!" She cut him off before he could say it.

"What? I was gonna say some steamy argument. They probably think that we were having a steamy argument."

"Yeah. That explains why you were on top of me."

"They might think that we were fighting about who's gonna be on top," he joked and laughed at his own joke but seeing her angry face his laugh quickly died away.

"Not funny, Castle."

"So you don't want me to joke about it? I guess you are just in a bad mood now. But it will pass. I know for sure. And after some time we will all laugh about this ridiculous situation."

"No, Castle, we won't! But they will. Now everyone in the precinct will make fun of me."

"Oh, come on, Kate. I got stuck in the elevator not a while ago. Do you see somebody giving me odd looks? Or mocking me about it? And besides, you have nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not like we did something there. We were pretty close though."

"What are you talking about?"

"Kate, come on, I know how you felt because I saw your face. I saw the way you were looking at me when we were rolling on the ground."

"What are you even talking about? It was pitch dark in there, Castle. And plus, my eyes were shut. So I haven't even looked at you. Otherwise I would have seen the door open."

"Okay, I couldn't see but I felt it, Kate. It was like I could read your mind and so I saw what you were thinking about. I felt your look on me and the way you blushed."

"You felt nothing, Castle. Besides, I never blush. Now you are just making things up."

"I heard your little protest," he made an air quotes at the word "protest" to imply what he was talking about. "And the way you were calling my name. We were about to cross the line, Kate. But you know what? I don't blame you."

"Yeah, you're right. I blame you! It's totally your fault. You and your wild imagination are the ones to blame because as I just told you, now you're just making stuff up."

"No. It's from elevators. It's all the elevator's fault. You've seen movies before, right? You know, tiny space... pitch black. No one else but us two... So close together and so alone. Could be for hours... You know how these things work, Kate. All the sexual tension have a breaking point."

"What are you even talking about? And what kind of movies have you seen?"

"Oh, you know what I am talking about."

"You know what," she raised her hand to stop him, "I don't wanna know. Forget it. And for God sake, stop calling me Kate!" She exclaimed angrily. She was so pissed off at him.

"But Ka-B-b-ekett. We got to second base in the elevator. I don't think there's any place for formalities. At least not anymore."

"Castle, would you just knock it off?"

"No, Kate" the second she gave him a look he corrected himself, "Beckett." Then he continued, "It's not your fault that you can't resist me. I am irresistible, I know it. I told you, I don't blame you because this is just a human nature. An instinct."

"So is murder but you don't see me running around killing people. Though I might say, I am pretty close right now."

"Okay," he put his hand in the air like she was holding a gun at him and he was surrendering. He knew it was for the best to leave her alone. If she got more pissed off than that he might be in real danger. He just had to run away while he still had time. So he took his jacket from the chair.

"Where are you going, Castle?" She looked at him questionably.

"Getting out of your hair," he answered. "Which is a little messy by the way," he said quietly like he was sharing some secret with her.


End file.
